The paradox of Black
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Sucedió cuando nadie imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir. Una paradoja que cambiaría el rumbo del mundo mágico post-guerra. Cuando alguien muerto renació y alguien vivo se apagó. Ésta es la historia de las segundas oportunidades. Slash. HP/RB.


**Disclaimer: L**os personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no pertenecen a la dueña de ésta historia, son entera y exclusiva propiedad de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Y por supuesto, todo es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota 1: H**e renacido de las cenizas para traer conmigo lo que quizá sea mi más rebuscado y complejo fic jamás creado. Le tengo muchísimas ganas y espero que a alguien le guste, alguien con una mente muy abierta, que le guste el slash y las parejas raras_ *risa nerviosa_. Así que... aquí está.

**Nota 2: P**ara las amantes de Regulus Arcturus Black y las segundas oportunidades. Para las fanáticas del romance entre hombres. Y para quién desee leer semejante cosa salida de mi cabeza, muchas gracias.

**Nota 3: I** am sorry lectores, está sin editar y con posibles errores gramaticales, pero prometo darle la merecida segunda y tercera leída mañana cuando me levante. Sólo que si lo hago ahora, probablemente encuentre razones para no subirlo. Tiene que salir ya, así que sale ya. Let´s go!

_**PREFACIO**_

Sucedió tres años después de la caída del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Tres años después de que el famoso chico-que-vivió lo derrotó en una batalla dónde, como dictaba la profecía, uno debía morir a manos del otro para que alguno de los dos sobreviva. Tres años después, cuando las heridas aún no habían cicatrizado completamente, cuando miles de familias seguían de luto por sus seres queridos, cuando el ambiente en la comunidad mágica era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, muerte y paz, control y castigo, orden y desorden. Los victoriosos buscaban su lugar entre las sombras que habían quedado y los perdedores la forma de salir lo más indemnes posibles de sus fechorías. Y por sobre cualquiera otra cosa...

Cuando nadie imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir.

…/.../.../.../.../...

Ante las situaciones que se presentan en la vida uno acostumbra a dejarse llevar por lo que es el sentido común y la lógica, las soluciones que la mente racional puede evocar, pero hay ocasiones en que esas situaciones terminan siendo muy diferentes o directamente desafían lo que uno estima son hechos inamovibles y universales, llegando al punto de ser consideradas imposibles. Eso es una paradoja. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, se puede deducir entonces que una paradoja abre una brecha, una posibilidad de que algo que la cabeza dice que no puede ocurrir, ocurriera. Si tomáramos, por ejemplo, la manera en que Regulus Arcturus Black murió y lo transformáramos en una paradoja, ¿qué probabilidades obtendríamos? Si por un instante se olvidara que la lógica dicta que una vez que él bebió la poción y los inferis agarraran su cuerpo terminó muriendo en aquella cueva para nunca más volver a a verse, ¿qué pasaría?

¿Y si hubiera ocurrido de diferente forma? ¿Y si en realidad su historia no hubiera concluido ahí? ¿Y sí, como dicen las paradojas, esa situación en dónde el sentido común dicta su muerte se hubiera convertido en una de esas situaciones imposibles en dónde la lógica no tiene cobijo?

¿Qué pasaría si el joven de apenas dieciocho años, decidido a sacrificarse para traicionar y derrocar a quién una vea idolatró, siguiera en el fondo de aquellas aguas infestadas de criaturas, en un estado intermedio, sin estar vivo pero tampoco completamente muerto? ¿Que sucedería si se lograra obtener aquel cuerpo en deriva que no logra salir por sus propios medios? ¿Qué posibilidades habría?

Y si fuera verdad, si se pudiera convertir en una paradoja y obtener aquel resultado, alcanzando el estatus de situación posible...

_¿Cómo cambiaría al futuro actual, tres años después de que su deseo se hiciera realidad y su señor hubiera sido finalmente derrotado, su vuelta a la humanidad, a la comunidad mágica post-guerra? _

–**-**

**PROLOGO:**

Harry cerró la puerta de su casa con un fuerte golpe y soltó un largo suspiro que reflejaba toda la frustración y cansancio que llevaba encima. Otro día más. Otro endemoniado día de trabajo en el cuartel general de los aurores tratando de soportar a su tirano jefe. Otra cansina cena con Ginny desde que habían vuelta a ser pareja en la que terminarían discutiendo por cualquier tema que se dispusiera entre el plato principal y el postre. Y otra noche solo en su lúgubre hogar, con un vaso de whisky de fuego y una comida recalentada que disfrutaría con la compañía de algún libro al azar. Esa era su vida ahora. Era una tranquila vida, no había duda, pero una que comenzaba a metérsele en los poros más de lo que realmente deseaba.

Tres años. Tres años desde que se había cumplido su profecía y hubiera terminado con la vida del que una vez fue el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Los periodistas seguían acosándolo en busca de más y más datos acerca de aquella época. Y es que, aunque los años continuaron, él seguía y seguiría siendo hasta que algún nuevo caos ocurriera el mago más famoso, el niño-que-vivió (o como lo llamaban ahora, el-que-vivió-y-venció), Harry Potter.

En tres años pueden suceder mil cosas. Hermione y Ron se casaron, por ejemplo. Neville se convirtió en profesor de Herbología. Luna viajaba por el mundo. Fleur y Bill tuvieron una hija. Y él... él...

Era un auror recibido. Salía con Ginny Weasley. Iba todos los fines de semana a la madriguera a visitar a su familia adoptiva. Hacía trabajo voluntariado ayudando a reconstruir casas que habían sido destruidas durante la guerra. Visitaba a su ahijado Teddy y a la abuela Andrómeda. Limpiaba con ayuda de Kreacher algunas partes de la casa Número 12 de Grimmauld Place (mejor conocida como antigua mansión Black/ex-sede de la Orden del Fénix/actual hogar suyo) y una que otra cosa.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Algo no funcionaba. Por más que se decía a sí mismo que finalmente había logrado lo que quería, cuando ya no tenía que temer por su vida y podía hacer lo que sea, cuando _hacía _lo que quería y estaba trabajando por hacer del mundo mágico un lugar seguro y en paz... algo faltaba. Algo que no lograba disentir que era. Y lo consumía en noches como ésta, dónde no paraba de pensar sin cesar en todo lo pasado y todo lo perdido. Era en noches como esa que las muertes pesaban más que nunca.

El mundo mágico seguía de luto por las pérdidas de los seres queridos. La comunidad continuaba tratando de recuperarse del daño, dolor y tragedia que había acaecido.

Y parecía que él también había adoptado aquel aire oscuro y levemente sombrío con pizcas de esperanza. Esos tres años de paz habían concluido y el ambiente se llenaba cada vez más de luz, mientras él se hundía cada vez más en las sombras.

¿Por qué sentía cómo si el tiempo no avanzaba en su agenda? ¿Por qué sentía como si todos avanzaban con sus vidas volviéndose personas plenas y fuertes y él sólo se volvía más amargo y débil? ¿Acaso no lograría jamás conseguir esa felicidad por la que tanto había luchado? ¿Y por qué lo que tenía no le bastaba? ¿Qué estaba mal? Tantas incógnitas...

Subió su cansado cuerpo por las escaleras queriendo refugiarse en su cálida habitación con la esperanza de que su estado de ánimo pudiera mejorar después de un merecido descanso. Quizás cuando despertara se daría cuenta que su vida era maravillosa, que debería dar gracias y olvidar todas esas tonterías que circulaban por su cabeza. Tal vez por una vez podría simplemente vivir el presente. Realmente deseaba que fuera así.

Pasó habitación por habitación arrastrando los pies por la alfombra, hombros hundidos y cabeza gacha, envuelto en miles de pensamientos confusos.

— **Amo Potter ****—**, murmuró Kreacher saliendo de uno de los dormitorios detrás de él. Harry volteó nada sorprendido de ver a su elfo doméstico apareciendo repentinamente, sabía suficientemente bien que el viejo elfo había hecho un hábito de aquello. Lo observó curioso por la incógnita de su llamado.

— **¿Si, Kreacher? **—. Inquirió luego de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta.

— **Kreacher desea saber si el amo requiere de sus servicios el día de mañana **—. jugaba con sus dedos insistentemente mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Harry estaba muy tentado a preguntar el porque de aquel pedido tan inusual, pero estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos y acallar su mente, así que asintió —. **Oh, gracias amo, Kreacher promete volver inmediatamente luego de terminar sus encargos...**

— **Sí, sí, Kreacher, no hace falta que continúes, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve cuando acabe. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches **—. Y sabiendo que si no se iba inmediatamente el otro seguiría deshaciéndose en disculpas, dio media vuelta nuevamente y prosiguió su camino.

— **Gracias amo, buenas noches, Kreacher se lo agradece **—. siguió escuchando detrás de él mientras avanzaba hasta finalmente llegar a su habitación y sin cambiarse de vestimenta, tirarse en la cama y conciliar el sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

Unos metros más allá, en el lugar dónde se había despedido del elfo, éste cerraba suave y respetuosamente la puerta del dormitorio en el cual se encontraba segundos antes. Una puerta con un letrero escrito en prolija letra manuscrita que proclamaba la siguiente afirmación:

**No entrar **

**Sin el expreso permiso de**

**Regulus** **Arcturus Black. **


End file.
